


Best Day Ever

by katdefbeom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Requested."Hi, sweetheart :) T here. May I request something fluffy with Jongdae? Maybe office AU? I trust you! Love you and thank you in advance :)"





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Requested.
> 
> "Hi, sweetheart :) T here. May I request something fluffy with Jongdae? Maybe office AU? I trust you! Love you and thank you in advance :)"

Worst. Day. Ever.

If in the future, anyone was to ask about what you considered to be the worst day ever, today would be it. There is no denying it, and you would hope that nothing else could beat it, because truly, you don’t think it could get any worse than this.

It all started to go wrong, when you walked in to your usual cafe to grab your usual caramel latte. You were a regular there and all the workers already knew your order, so when you approached the counter and you saw the girl behind the register blanch, you should’ve known something was wrong.

“ _What do you mean you’re out of caramel?!_ ” You ask in disbelief.

Yep, the first thing to go wrong, was not getting your usual coffee. You had to settle for a regular latte with 4 sugars and let’s face it, it’s just not the same. As soon as you pick up your coffee from the counter, you silently pray that nothing else would go sideways today.  _Oh, how wrong you were_.

You hadn’t even stepped out of the cafe yet and something else had gone askew already. As you were approaching the door, someone who was texting on their phone and not looking where they were going suddenly bumped into your coffee, causing it to spill onto your white blouse.

“ _What do you mean you weren’t looking where you were going?_ ” You again ask in disbelief.

Now, not only could not drink your usual coffee, you were now wearing its replacement. Of course it had to happen on a day where you didn’t bother wearing a blazer, because it was a nice and warm sunny day. You check the time on your watch and curse, because not only do you not have enough time to go home and change, you also don’t have enough time to buy a new coffee because your bus was coming.

And wouldn’t you know it, the bus drives past just as you leave the cafe. It was early. You gape at the bus’ retreating form, before coming to your senses and start running. The bus stop was a good hundred metres away and you were praying that it would wait for you. You should’ve already known.  _Bad luck comes in threes_. So of course, you miss the bus.

You stand by the bus stop to catch your breath and watch as the bus disappears from your sight. You take a seat at the stop before burying your head in your hands and having a cry to yourself.

* * *

You’re not sure how long you’ve been sitting there, until your phone message tone snaps you out of your rut.

**[7:00] my fave dae <3**: hey y/n, i’m at the stop. but you weren’t on the bus  
 **[7:00] my fave dae <3**: is everything okay?

Ahh, Jongdae. Your work best friend. He was the sweetest guy, so of course he would be worried about you. He always made a point of picking you up from the bus stop so that the two of you could walk together to catch up before work would kick your asses.

**[7:05] you** : hey jae, no i’m having the worst day ever  
 **[7:05] you** : and i’m stuck at this stupid bus stop  
 **[7:05] my fave dae <3**: what happened?  
 **[7:06] you** : the coffee shop didn’t have my usual coffee  
 **[7:06] you** : then some idiot spilled their coffee on my white blouse  
 **[7:06] you** : then the stupid bus came early and i tried to run there  
 **[7:06] you** : but ultimately missed it

You sat there waiting for Jongdae’s reply, but it doesn’t come. You wait a bit longer thinking that maybe he’s trying to come up with a joke to cheer you up with - because he normally does - but it doesn’t come. Normally, Jongdae doesn’t ghost you like this so you’re a little bit disheartened. Maybe a fourth thing was about to go wrong today.

“Hey stranger!” Jongdae calls out from inside his car, parked in front of you at the bus stop.

“Jongdae?!” You exclaim in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you told me you were stuck here at the bus stop so I came to pick you up” he replies, and then you start crying. “What? Why are you crying?!”

“This is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me” you explain, before wiping your tears away.

“Aish, don’t worry about that. Come on, get in the car or we’ll be late to work.”

You finally peel your ass off from the seat and get into his car. You throw him a big hug in thanks, before you try to settle in your seat, but he interrupts you.

“Here’s one of my spare shirts you can change into” he offers, after grabbing the button up from the back.

You could almost jump over the gear shift and kiss him because he’s literally saving your day and your behind right now. You mumble a thank you to him before putting his shirt on, and skilfully removing your blouse from underneath. Jongdae, the gentleman that he is, still looks away just in case. Once you’ve removed the top, you tuck his shirt into your pencil skirt and try to buckle yourself in, but he interrupts you, yet again.

“And here’s your coffee” Jongdae points to the cupholder and you gape in shock. After he says this, you finally realise the hint of caramel that you could smell in his car.

“OH MY GOD! Jongdae, you didn’t!” You squeal before throwing yourself at him for a hug.

“Yes, I did” he huffs. “I know how much your morning coffee means to you, so I couldn’t let you go without it.”

“How did you even manage this?” You ask after finally buckling yourself in and taking a sip of your coffee.

“I have my ways” Jongdae replies as he pulls away from the curb and starts driving.

“You have literally turned this god-awful day into the best day ever” you beam at him. “How can I repay you?”

“Don’t be silly, Y/N” Jongdae muses. “You don’t have to make it up to me. I did this because I like you.”

“Wait, what?” You ask. “You like me?”

“Um yeah” Jongdae admits shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought it was pretty obvious, but I guess not. But look, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter if you don’t-”

“I already know how to make it up to you” you interrupt him this time.

“What? I already told you, you don’t have to-”

“Go on a date with me” you try again. “Jongdae, go on a date with me. Tonight.”

“You’re serious?” He asks hesitantly, as he pulls into his car spot at the office.

“Deadset” you reply. “I like you too. I just didn’t know how to-”

And he interrupts you one final time, with a kiss.

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
